Akatsuki Nista Story: Laptop
by Cav allone
Summary: Deidara penasaran dengan apa yang dipegang Konan. Warning: Gaje, nggak mutu, jelek ancur. Fic ke dua kami. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated: **T

**Author:** YuNa 'Twins Hayami

**Note: **

Aduh.. Fic pertama kami saja belum selesai.. Sudah bikin fic ini.. Hah.. maafkan kami, yang sedang kekurangan ide = =" Kami memang tidak berbakat mengupdete fic dengan cepat.. Gomen, Minna.. ^^

Na: Kamu yang salah, Aneki !

Yuu: Kok bisa ?

Na: Kan kamu yang cari ide. Aku tinggal ngetik !

Yuu: Nah, gimana kalo' tukeran ?

Na: Boleh...

Yuu: Sudahlah. O ya, kami mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Aneki kami tercinta ^^

Na: Met Ultah, Afa-nee ^^

**Warning: **OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Ancur, de el el.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy..

~~oOOo~~

Akatsuki Nista Story: Laptop

~~oOOo~~

"Waah.. Ohayou, Minna-san, un." kata seorang banci taman lawang *jitaked* sambil menguap.

"Ohayou." balas Konan, sambil menoleh ke arah Deidara kemudian kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. 'Konan-san lagi apa ya, un ?' batin Deidara.

"Tumben kamu udah bangun, Dei. Kenapa ?" tanya Konan, masih menekuni aktivitasnya.

"Um, aku nggak bisa tidur, Konan-san, un." kata Deidara. 'Apa Konan-san menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya, un?' tanya Deidara dalam hati.

"Um, Konan-san, un." panggil Deidara pada Konan yang masih memunggungi dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan, merespon panggilan Deidara.

"Anu, un.. Konan-san sedang apa sih, un ? Aku penasaran dari tadi Konan-san memunggungi ku terus, un." tanya Deidara sambil mendekati Konan.

"Oh.. Kamu pingin tau ?" tanya Konan, sambil membalikkan badannya. Dan, ternyata, yang dibawa Konan adalah sebuah laptop.

"Itu buat apa sih, un ?" tanya Deidara dengan muka blo'onnya. *dibom C4*

GUBRAKK !

Setelah puas bergubrak ria, merayakan ke blo'onan Deidara-?- *dibom Dei* Konan menghela nafas lalu menjelaskan.

"Ini laptop, Dei" jelas Konan dengan sabar sambil memaksakan diri melotot-?-.

"Laptop itu apa sih, un ? Aku belum pernah dengar, un." tanya Deidara masih sambil memasang tampang bodo bin bego' bin blo'onnya.

GUBRAKK ( lagi ) !

"Makanya ! Kalo' ada waktu main ke Konoha dong ! Sejak kita damai sama Konoha, yang belum pernah ke sana, Cuma kamu tau !" nasehat-?- Konan pada Deidara.

"Ohayou, Minna-san." sapa seorang kakek berkeriput *diametarasu* yang baru datang ke ruang keluarga-?-markas Akatsuki.

"Tuh, tanya sama Itachi !" tunjuk Konan ke arah Itachi. Setelah mendapat informasi dari Konan, Deidara berlari ala India hendak memeluk Itachi. Tapi..

DUAK !

Dengan sukses Deidara mencium tanah. Karena, saat Itachi mau dipeluk malah geser, ya sudah, maka Deidara mencium tanah itu.

"Huwee.. Ita-koi jahat, un ! Dei-dei kan jadi sakit, un" kata Deidara sambil nangis bombay. Itachi yang melihat, langsung merinding. 'Najis, deh punya pacar kayak gitu.. hiii' bati Itachi sambil bergidik najis-?-.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi pacarku ? Trus, kenapa kamu lari-lari lebay, gitu ?" kata Itachi masih sambil bergidik.

"Un, aku mau tanya Itachi-senpai, un. Laptop itu apa ya, un ?" tanya Deidara.

"Huh.. Dasar katrok ! Laptop itu semacam komputer, tapi bentuknya lebih simpel, trus gampang dibawa." jelas kakek berkeriput itu *dihajar Itachi FC*

"Ooo.. Aku baru dengar, un. Makasih ya, Itachi-senpai, un." kata Deidara sambil tersenyum manis *hoeek*

"Sama-sama." jawab Itachi singkat sambil berlalu.

"Um, aku jadi pengen laptop, un. Tapi, aku pingin laptop, un." gumam Deidara.

"Aha! Aku punya ide !" kata Deidara dengan lampu diatas kepalanya.

_Saat Kakuzu pulang dari Misi..._

'Huh ! Daganganku nggak laku semua !' batin Kakuzu. Jelas aja nggak ada yang mau beli, orang yang dijual barang bekas.

Saat ia akan menghitung tabugannya-?-..

"KYAA ! UANG KU HILANG !" teriak Kakuzu lebay.

Lalu Kakuzu pun melihat rambut blonde yang rontok.

"Hm.. Aku tahu siapa yang mencuri uangku" gumam Kakuzu sambiltersenyum ala pisikopat.

Lalu, lima menit keudia terdengarlah berita lelayu terdengar dari masjid depan rumah author.

"Telah meninggal dunia, Deidara bin Bodo bin Bego' bin blo'on." begitu bunyi speaker masjid itu.

Sementara di tempat lain Kakuzu tertawa nista bin gaje bin pisikopat.

**Tamat dengan gaje**

~~oOOo~~

Yuu: Hwaaa.. maafkan kami yang bukannya menyelesaikan fic pertama kami, malah bikin oneshot gaje ini.. TTwTT

Na: Maafkan kami, ya Minna..

Yuu: Maafkan kami juga ne, Afa-nee.. Kami telah membuat ulang tahunmu tidak bermakna.. TTwTT

Kalo' mau kritik silahkan, deh..

Akhir kata review ya.. ^^


End file.
